


Cross

by Cerch



Series: Summer Pornathon -15 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has never stopped loving Merlin, though deep inside he fears that Merlin might no longer be fully capable of loving him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week one challenge cross of this year's summer pornathon. Not betaed, my apologises for all the mistakes.

Arthur's cold numb fingers almost drop the lighter when he tries to fumble it out of his pocket.

Click. Nothing. He curses quietly. Clickclick. The flame stutters into life, small and pale in the damp darkness of the November night, barely enough to light the candle he is holding. The last piece of the spell.

"Emrys," he whispers and blows the candle out, wishing he didn't have to use this name. It's wrong and reluctant on Arthur's tongue, yet it's the one that works, shifting the air. A pair of eyes resembling burning coals looks up from the circle of round stones Arthur built earlier.

"Arthur," Merlin breathes, his whole face brightening as he smiles the innocent smile that proclaims that he wears his heart in his sleeve.

Merlin steps out of the circle – not that it was ever meant to hold him – and presses close, blessedly hiding his eyes as he does so. For a short moment Arthur pretends everything is alright again, that the Merlin in his arms is flesh and blood.

"I missed you," he mumbles into Merlin's hair. A tang of bitter smoke lingers on him.

Merlin pulls back even though Arthur tries to wordlessly tug him back in, and the fire-gold eyes look up and search his gaze, finding all of Arthur's discomfort with no effort at all.

"I missed you too," Merlin says, voice barely above a whisper. "I miss you all the time."

Arthur kisses him to silence, half missing his lips in his desperate to hurry to bury the feelings and words that have to be said if they continue speaking.

Merlin is instantly hot and eager against him, lips parting and tongue licking out to Arthur's mouth. Their bodies press so close it's almost uncomfortable, every inch that can possibly touch touching, and yet they need to be closer. Joined.

"Tell me we can go somewhere?" Merlin says, his wet lips brushing against Arthur's with every word.

"Hotel." He nips Merlin's lips lightly, unable to resist. It's been a long forever and Arthur wants. Every cell of his body is screaming for Merlin. "Fifteen minutes."

With Merlin there in his arms, full of familiar angles and smooth skin and lips screaming sex, fifteen minutes sounds like an eternity, and from the pitiful whine Merlin lets out Arthur figures he probably agrees.

"Car?" he asks.

Merlin answers by shoving him backwards with his body while his hands fondle Arthur buttocks, and oh fuck Arthur really wants the pants out of the way so Merlin can scratch and bite and lick –

He stumbles over a stray branch and with a curse turns partially away from Merlin to drag them through the bushes to the car and to the roomy leather covered backseats.

The sound of their laboured breaths fills the air between them, and Arthur takes the moment of stillness to appreciate how utterly wrecked Merlin looks, black hair sticking everywhere and tiny droplets of sweat glistening on his skin. With unsteady hands Merlin reaches to fumble with Arthur's buttons, but he stops halfway, utterly useless. Luckily Arthur has no problems with getting rid of both his shirt and Merlin's black hoodie.

It's no more graceful than it was when they were sixteen because car sex in never graceful (at least this time Merlin doesn't elbow him in the face) but they manage to get at least somewhat undressed, every touch of skin against skin singing a song of longing and pleasure.

It's a song that builds to crescendo far too quickly as Arthur hastily prepares Merlin with two lubed fingers and thrusts his rock hard cock in. A couple of vicious shoves that are sure to leave carpet burn on Merlin's lovely back, with his fingers wrapped around Merlin's cock smearing precome on Arthur's stomach, and they are both gone, flying after one another and then crashing down, disgusting but momentarily content.

"I'm not going to eat your soul, you know?" Merlin says into his ear after a moment.

"Wha'?" His mind hasn't quite managed to connect with reality yet.

Wordlessly Merlin reaches up, wrapping his fingers around the thin chain holding a silver cross around his neck. It's carved with old words, meant to protect his soul from demons.

"Morgana insisted – I meant to take it off. I'm sorry."

Merlin's inhuman eyes continue burning and Arthur hates himself for the lie.

Merlin kisses him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." This – at least – is the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, etc, appreciated. Check out rest of the awesome entries from [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4472756/chapters/10165877).


End file.
